


Nothing At All

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, because I apparently can't avoid high school AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, Myka drives to help Pete with his morning chores on the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: eating disorder; parental disapproval after coming out

Myka breathed into her clasped hands as she hurried from her car to Pete’s front door.  It was supposed to be a warm day – 60 degrees, an absurd temperature for mid-October – but with the sun not yet up it was just over freezing.

The front door opened just as she reached it.  She nodded her thanks to Jane as she walked inside.

“I put a plate together for you,” Jane told her as Myka pulled off her heavy coat.  “It’s on the counter.”

“Thank you,” Myka said.

Jane smiled at her, then went up the stairs to make sure Pete was actually awake.

Myka made her way through the house until she reached the kitchen.  Two plates sat next to the stove, one with considerably more food than the other.

Myka wearily eyed the scrambled eggs, sausages, and biscuits.  She took a bite of one of her sausages, then scrapped a chunk of her eggs onto the other plate.  She moved the other two sausages over as well, then walked to the other side of the kitchen with her practically empty plate.

She waited to start eating until Pete shuffled in.  They didn’t talk as they are, and both finished just after Jane walked in.  They put their plates in the sink, then went to grab their coats before heading out.

Pete chewed on the biscuit he had grabbed before leaving as he walked.

“Ou oo aah um-rk?” he asked her through a bite.

She side-eyed him.  He swallowed.

“Of course you did.  I don’t know why I asked.”  He took another bite, swallowing quickly.  “What did you get for number eighteen?”

“I’m not giving you the answers.”

“I don’t need the answers, I just think I did it wrong.  I got something really high, in the thousands, I think.”

“It was supposed to be in the thousands.”

He stopped walking.  “So I may have done it right?”

“You just may have.”

He whooped and slung an arm around her shoulders.  She laughed as he led them to the shed.

“Hey, hey, hey.  Look at who’s the genius now.”

“Still not you.”

“True, but this is gunna be a great day, I can feel it.”

Myka rolled her eyes as she stepped out from under his arm and pulled the barn door open.

Pete stepped inside, flicking the lights on as he went.  Myka walked to the closest stall.  The horse stuck her head out towards Myka.

“Hey, Shadow,” she murmured.  “How’re you this morning?”

“Hey, horse whisperer, can you get the food?” Pete called from the ATV.

Myka silently walked to the ladder to the loft and pulled herself up.  She moved past the hay to the pre-prepared feed.  She picked a sac up and hauled it to the edge.  She glanced down to make sure the area was clear, then dropped the food.

“Are you reading _Frankenstein_ in English?” Pete asked once she was at ground level and helping him mix the food.

She shook her head.  “We’re reading _Angela’s Ashes_ right now.”

He stopped and raised an eyebrow.  “Reading what?”

“A book beyond your capabilities.”

“Hey, not cool.”

She grinned up at him.  He huffed and started to mix again.

“I have read _Frankenstein,_ though.”

“Of course you have.”

She rolled her eyes.  “What do you need help with?”

He seemed to think for a moment.  “The plot.”

She laughed.

They finished mixing a few moments later and loaded it into the ATV.

“How’s everything at home?” Pete asked as they drove to the pig shed.

Myka groaned.  “I don’t want to talk about it, especially not at seven in the morning.”

“Still that bad, huh?”

She huffed.  “He won’t even look at me.”

“He’ll come around, Mykes.”

“Or, I just never come home from college.”

“You know that isn’t an option.”

“Of course it is.”

“Myka.”

She slumped back in her seat and pouted slightly.

Silence held until they reached the shed.

“How is your lady love, by the way?” Pete asked as they carried the feed to the trough.

Myka glared at him.

“What?  Legitimate question.”

She sighed, but couldn’t argue.

“She’s fine.”

“I saw on the news that they’re getting a lot of rain over there.”

“It’s England, Pete.  They always get a lot of rain.”

“But they said that this was a lot – a lot of rain.  Like, ‘time to build an ark’ rain.”

“Don’t be silly, it isn’t that much rain.”

They poured the food into the trough, then sat the container down.  She leaned against the wall of the shed and stared at the tree line in the distance.

“I haven’t been able to talk to her much,” she softly admitted.  “My parents have been monitoring my internet activity, so all I can do is email her during lunch at school.”

“Hey,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  “That’s something, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

“And, you’ll be free next year.  All the Facebook messages and Skyping that you want”

“We’re talking about one of us flying to see the other next year.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded.

“Good, because I need to meet her and give her the formal big brother warning.”

“I’ll be sure to schedule that in.”

“Good.”

Silence settled over them as they watched the sun appear over the trees.

Myka leaned into Pete, who squeezed her gently.

“C’mon,” he said after a few moments.  “My mom wants us to fix the broken post by the pasture before we head out.”

“What about our other jobs?”

“She said she’ll get them.”

She nodded and straightened.

“I’m driving this time,” she announced.

“What makes you think that?” Pete asked.

“Because you drove earlier.”

“That’s not how it works.”

They stared at each other, then bolted.

-oOo-

“Thanks,” Myka said as she took the bagged lunch from Jane.

“It’s not a problem,” Jane replied.  She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.  “This is yours too, for the last two weeks.”

“Mrs. Lattimer, I can’t,” Myka said, shaking her head.

Jane raised an eyebrow.  “You do work on my farm, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“And aren’t legally my child?”

“I can’t…”

“Then I have to pay you.  We’ve gone over this, Myka.”

Myka stared at the money.

“Just take it, Mykes,” Pete said.  “And be thankful for it.  I get shiii-"  He faltered beneath his mothers glare.  "Shiitake mushrooms.  Yup, I’m paid in fungus.”

He turned, grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter, and moved to the back door.

“I’ll be waiting for you in the car,” he told Myka before he exited, her keys in his hand.

Myka turned back to Jane, who was rolling her eyes at Pete’s antics.  The woman turned her attention to Myka once more.

“Take it,” Jane pushed.  “I’m not going to use it if you don’t.”

Myka bit her bottom lip slightly before taking the money.  She needed it.  The money she made working for her dad wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t what most people would call a lot, either.  Besides, the more money she had in the bank when she left for college, the better.

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

“Of course,” Jane replied.

Myka ducked her head as she turned to the table, where her backpack sat.  She set the bagged lunch down and tucked the money into the innermost pocket of her bag.

“Thank you, again,” she said as she swung her bag onto her shoulder.

“You’re welcome.”

Myka nodded and went to leave.  She had a hand on the doorknob when Jane called her name.  She turned to see the woman walking towards her, the bagged lunch in her hand.

She awkwardly took it.

“Please eat all of it,” Jane quietly said.  “You need to eat.”

Myka nodded, then left before she could embarrass herself further.

Pete was in the passenger’s seat of her car, his head banging to the music he had put on.  The bass made the mirrors shake and the windows vibrate.  He turned it down when he noticed her, too soon for her to actually make out the song.

“Ready, Scrappy?” he asked as she opened her door.

“Scrappy?”  She tossed her bag and lunch into the back.

“You know, Scooby-Doo’s annoying but fearless nephew.”

She raised an eyebrow as she slid into her seat.  “Doesn’t exactly sound like me.”

He put on a look of intense concentration as she began to back out of the driveway.

“Annoying but fearless.  Nope, that about sums you up.”

“Hey!” she laughed as she punched his arm.

“Hey yourself, punching is not polite.”

“You’re not polite.”

“What if I told your lady love that you hit?”

“I only hit you, and she’d probably join in.”

“Figures.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.  Nothing at all.  Just drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the tone that this has was what I had originally intended AR13 to have. Not too heavy, but with some darker undertones. We see how it turned out with that one, but now that I am in a tiny ass town with farms less than ten minutes away by car....this happened.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
